Dear Mom
by ShamrockClover
Summary: A tired son writes a letter to his mother...


Dear Mom,

I know you'll probably never get this, but that's okay, you're busy, I know. It's important for you to hide and run away from us for some reason. I have yet to understand it, but it must be important if you keep doing it. I just need to get a few things off my chest if you don't mind.

I was just thinking one night, when we were camping out in a forest and Sonic and Sonia were sleeping, and I came across an intriguing thought. You know, it's been three years since we first started off on this...mission would you call it? And, you see, it suddenly struck me: what is taking so long?

I mean, I know things like this must take time and patience and all that, but seriously, you're going to have to give us some kind of sign or explanation or something about what the heck you're planning because, honestly, I'm losing faith.

In case you weren't previously aware, I'm not exactly very trusting of secretive people who cover their faces and hide in the shadows all the time—comes with the profession I'm afraid. Just because you're my mother doesn't mean you get a free pass either. Just a heads up.

Mom, Your Majesty, Queen Aleena of Mobius, whatever alias you go by, my name is Manic. I am your son, your third child, your youngest triplet. Do you remember me? I'm the little green-furred one you left to thieves. Ring bells? Good. I want you to hear me when I write these next words. Try, if you might, to imagine my voice and listen to what is says because this is important.

Sonic, Sonia, and I, have not seen you in three years, have not heard from you in three years, and still don't even properly know you after our sixteen years of being aware of your existence.

Why?

Are you still aware of _our_ existence? Because we're still here; and we're waiting for you.

Where are you?

Every day I can see the hopeful light in Sonic's eyes diminishing by just a fraction each time we come up with a dead end in our search for you. Every day I watch as Sonia gradually recedes into herself with every empty clue, trail and lead. She's getting tired. He's losing hope. Both are slowly on their way to giving up.

If you're still out there, if you're still 'waiting for the right moment', if you still believe in this _mighty_ _plan_ of yours, you need to stop this incompetent act of hide and seek and just come out with it already. It's getting old, and we're getting tired. Mom, I love you. I thought I loved you for a long, long time. I thought I would do anything to reunite with you. I thought I would search to the ends of the earth to find you.

That's what I thought.

Mom, my love is wavering with each and every passing day, and my determination is wearing thin. If you're going to act then now's the time to do it. I'm not going to search any more. I'm not going to wait any longer. If you are still alive, and if you still love us, you will take my words into deep consideration, because I'm just about through. I have my own life to live and I'm not about to spend it looking for you. You're not worth it anymore as far as I'm concerned, this whole journey is a waste of my time; but I'm sticking to it for Sonic and Sonia. They still have this belief—this desperate hope, rather—that you will someday come back to us. But Mom, you've lost me. I'm hanging by an unravelling thread over a pit of lava here, and I need you to pull me out, or I'm going to fall.

If you ever decide to set your plan to overthrow Robotnik into motion, give me a ring; I won't wait up for you any longer. The string that binds us is breaking, and if you won't help me rekindle it, it will snap. With or without you, I'm going to destroy him, and you, my Queen, can either come with me, or lie dead in your own grave. It hardly matters at this point anymore.

If ever you find this note, Aleena, remember my words. You've hurt us. You've played me. And you're name is cursed throughout your own forsaken kingdom. But you have the power to change that; if only you would.

Do feel free to respond at any time. I would be more than happy to read the ready excuse you have provided.

Yours sincerely,

Manic the Hedgehog, Prince of Thieves


End file.
